Fairy Tale
by gotchanow
Summary: After a terrible summer at the Dursley's after her godfather falling through the veil, Harriet starts to learn who she really is and what she could accomplish both in and out of the war. Is there another world that needs her more, or will she and her mates stay with the wizards… (Fem!Harry, Creature fic, and many more explanations inside)
1. Author's Note

**AUTHORS NOTE: This applies for the entire work** (I know these are sometimes annoying, but please read)

Let's go ahead and get this out of the way…

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. Anything you recognize from the Harry Potter world belongs to the wonderful, amazing, brilliant (I could probably go on for a while, but I'll stop here) J.K Rowling. Without her, these fan fictions would have never existed and we would have never gotten to play with these awesome characters.

**Rating: **E

This means that there is explicit sex scenes written down within this story. If you don't like that sort of thing, then don't read. And yes… there is something steamy in the first chapter. (YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. All flamers will be laughed at and told to go fuck off… I did not make you sit there at gun point to read this story). Within Harriet's grouping there will be heterosexual and homosexual relations (Not only will they love her, but each other as well).

**Pairings: **This is a little complicated, as I don't have the pairings completely set in stone yet. As far as I know: fem!HP/RL*/SS/CW/DM/OMC/OMC (*Rabastan Lestrange)

We shall see where the writing takes me

**Bashing:** Dumbledore, Molly, Ron, Ginny (so far… there might even be some Cho bashing. Basically there will be bashing on all characters I don't like)

**IMPORTANT NOTES:** This is a fairy creature fic with multiple mates (come on people… don't you think Harry needs more lovin'?), and because I was complaining about the lack of Fem!Harry, I made Harry a girl (sorry for those who don't like that, but because of my excessively loud complaining, my sister told me to shut up and write one myself to make up for it.)

Since this was made PURELY for my own entertainment (and to get back in the swing of writing). I will take constructive criticism, and I might take ideas from those who decide to post them (Don't worry, I'll give you credit in the beginning of the chapter). I also have NO IDEA if this is something that I would finish or not (seriously… I have a good 50 stories that I've started and never finished), but I find this story to be the best of my ideas and decided to give it a shot and post. (FYI: I've gotten pretty far into the story... about half way, I'd say... but it needs some serious editing before I attempt to post it here)

You never know… reviews might make me happy and want to continue this story and posting more. If I do set this story up for adoption, I'll be sure to let everyone know (but hopefully that will never happen).

**FINALLY:**

**Summary:** After a terrible summer at the Dursley's after her godfather falling through the veil, Harriet starts to learn who she really is and what she could accomplish both in and out of the war. Is there another world that needs her more, or will she and her mates stay with the wizards…


	2. Chapter 1

(Remember to read my Author's Note if you haven't already. It is IMPORTANT!)

This upcoming summer is going to be the worst on record for her, she could feel it and didn't need Trelawney's stupid tea leaves or broken crystal ball to tell her so. The clacking of the train was a constant, calming noise, the slightly stale air within the compartment after months of disuse was familiar.

Harriet kept her eyes closed, and took deep even breaths to keep herself from magically exploding again. After destroying Dumbledore's office, she felt a type of freedom before it was all suddenly pulled back, and she blacked out from the abrupt magical influxes. Madame Pomfrey told her that she had been asleep for just past three days, and everyone, aside from her, was back in their dorm. It was a whirlwind of noise and hurrying, whether it be for the end of the term feast, packing, or making sure she had all her homework written down for the summer.

Her eyes felt warm behind her lids. She had not yet been able to cry for the loss of her godfather. She wanted to rage and curse at Bellatrix for casting the spell to send him through the veil. She wanted to punch Snape and Umbridge for not allowing her to communicate with Sirius. Then there was Dumbledore.

Harriet could feel her magic try to escape, but there was a full-bodied ache that radiated through her. Why was that? When she asked Pomfrey before leaving, the matron told her that Dumbledore said she just used too much magic and needed rest. Well, that was what Dumbledore thought, but what did she think? Of course the matron sent Harriet away saying to eat and rest. Though… her eyes did glaze over while speaking to her. Was this all because of Dumbledore? He is supposed to know everything that happens within that school, right?

She needed to stop thinking of Dumbledore. But how could she not? If someone were to have the full blame placed upon them for everything that happened in the Ministry, it would be him. He had all these titles to where he could demand a trial for Sirius, but he never did. He was the one who cast the Fidelius Charm between Pettigrew and her parents, but Dumbledore never let anyone know that little fact. It would have at least opened a case for Sirius to be proven innocent. Harriet could feel her heart rate pick up. She wanted to injure him so bad. No, not just injure, torture. Until he could feel everything she feels…

Sudden, harsh knocking was heard before a slide of the door.

She took another deep breath to clear hear eyes before opening them.

Ron and Hermione thundered their way into the compartment. Hermione's eyes were full of sorrow as she sat next to Harriet, throwing an arm around her.

"Oh, Harri. I am so sorry. Everything is going to be okay, you'll see," Hermione told her in a soft voice.

Both Ron and Hermione knew she didn't want to go back to the Dursley's and they knew there was more that went on in the house than she ever let on.

"Yeah, just don't cry about it," Ron told her crassly while unwrapping a chocolate frog.

Harriet sent a blank look Ron's way, and could feel the glare Hermione sent him.

"If you ever need anything, please owl, will you?" Hermione asked her in a lower tone.

Harriet closed her eyes again and nodded. She didn't want to burden her friends with her problems when they are still trying to get over the curses that were thrown their way at the Ministry. She pulled herself from Hermione's arms and leaned against the window. "Sure Hermione. I think I'll just rest until we arrive at King's Cross."

Harriet tuned the both of them out as they started arguing as usual, and mentally tried to prepare herself for going back to the Dursley's. Not only did she have to deal with all the crap they will undoubtedly give her this summer, but she would also have to grieve for the last man who could have adopted her and became a legal father figure. But alas, it was nothing but a fairy tale she came up with. A happily ever after she will never get.

…

Harriet was one of the last to leave the train, much to Ron's consternation. She dragged her feet as long as she possibly could.

In the dimming light of the sun, she saw Mad-eye and Lupin waiting for her to take her through the barrier. She looked back at the train, and wished she could throw her invisibility cloak over her to hide within until September. But of course, nothing was ever going to go the way she wanted.

"Come on Harri," Lupin called, holding out an arm.

She wanted to beg him, to plead with him, not to send her back to the Dursley's. The bad feeling she had earlier only deepened, and she knew this summer might be the death of her.

Passing through the barrier, she saw Vernon and Petunia sneering at everyone they thought were magical. Or in the case of Petunia, sneering at everyone who looked dirty or had a hair out of place.

"Mr. and Mrs. Dursley," Mad-eye started.

No. Please don't say anything.

Harriet found herself silently pleading _not to say anything_, but it didn't work.

"Dumbledore said to tell you about her godfather's passing, and wants the both of you to give her some time to grieve," Mad-eye finished.

"That man died?" Vernon asked.

"Yes, there was a tragic accident-" Lupin started.

"I don't care," Vernon chuffed. "As long as he is not threatening us any further." There was a wild look in his eyes as he looked toward Harriet. Without any further words, he turned away and started to lumber back to the car with Petunia trailing behind.

Harriet looked back at Lupin, hoping he would receive the message to take her away from them. But after a one armed hug, sent her on her way to the Dursley's car with her trunk and Hedwig.

She tried to wish, hope and pray to anyone listening to make this summer bearable. At first she thought she had succeeded, but Vernon had waited until they were almost at Privet Drive before letting out a deep laugh. "Well, guess what girl?"

She shivered at his tone. It never meant anything good the few times she heard it.

He didn't wait for her to answer as he continued, "This means that you have several summers' worth of chores and beatings to make up for." As he turned into the driveway, she couldn't help but start shaking.

…

It was so vivid. She could see the bright colors of spells throughout the dark room, highlighting the smirks, looks of concentration and fear. Her godfather's eyes were a vibrant silver against his dark clothes and sallow looking face. He was a true warrior at that moment in time. He looked so alive.

She could see the spell headed his way. It felt as if everything was in slow motion. She tried to warn him, but there was no sound coming out of her. There was no sound around her, even though people were still shouting spells. She tried to run to him instead. If she couldn't warn him, she would push him out of the way.

Her legs were heavy, and the faster she tried to run to him, the slower she was. No. She had to reach him. He is her last chance at everything she ever wanted. A home, a family, someone who would give a damn about her.

The spell was getting closer.

No. She had to try harder.

The spell struck him in the chest, and he fell backward into the veil. His eyes dulled as they looked at her, as if to say 'Why didn't you warn me? Why didn't you reach me in time?' and he disappeared. He was gone.

"GIRL! GET UP AND COOK BREAKFAST!"

There was a pounding on the door, as she heard the many locks come undone.

Harriet jumped and almost fell out of bed. Her eyes prickled, but tears didn't fall. She could feel the beginnings of a headache forming behind her eyes. It's going to be another one of those days of her head constantly throbbing, with no hope of relief.

One overly thin leg found its way out of bed, followed by another as she sat up in bed and grabbed her glasses with a skeletal hand. She hurt everywhere, and held her left arm to her chest. It was probably broken, or at least fractured, after being severely manhandled back into her room yesterday. At least they didn't take a whip, belt, stick, or anything else to her.

She hadn't eaten in over a week, and she knew she was living purely off her magic. Harriet knew that without it, she would have died a long time ago.

Harriet could have been with Sirius and her parents long ago. Why did her magic keep her alive? Why couldn't she move on from the pain of this life?

Even if her magic was desperate to save her, Harriet could feel it was starting to wane. She heard the beeping of the coffee maker and knew she couldn't sit here any longer and stood up to get dressed. She didn't attempt to look at herself in the mirror as she dressed. The pants were much too big on her, but at least she had a piece of rope Petunia threw at her one day to keep them up. She knew she was too thin to be considered healthy, but that is what weeks of barely eating did; along with a hyped-up metabolism and constant use of magic.

When she found herself downstairs, Harriet gingerly picked up the newspaper, and found it to be July 30th. Not that it should surprise her, but she was a little startled that she had already been back for a month and a half. If she survived, she only had one more month to go before she was back in Hogwarts with her friends and eating three steady meals a day.

Her stomach rumbled, and her hands slightly shook as she started cooking the bacon, sausage, potatoes and eggs. She got several slices of bread out and looked around before tucking a slice into the front of her bra. She didn't have much for it to hold any longer, but she hoped to Merlin that they wouldn't notice.

Luckily the Dursley's didn't notice a missing piece of bread, or the little extra cushioning in the front of her shirt as they handed Harriet her list of chores for the day, calling her "freak," "worthless," and anything else they could fit in before Vernon left for work, Dudley going to a friend's and Petunia puttering around the house spying out the window every few minutes. Harriet ran up to her room, tearing a chunk off and shoving it into Hedwig's cage, nibbling a little piece, and hiding the rest in her pillow case.

Hedwig slowly chirped at Harriet in thanks, as she made her way out of the room and went outside to start weeding. Harriet was always able to take enough for Hedwig each day, but not always able to take enough for herself. Though, Hedwig was starting to look a little gaunt. Hopefully Harriet would be able to finally break into the lock on her cage and let her out.

After cooking dinner, she was given a rare reward of a five minute cold shower, and she was able to grab a couple more of Petunia's hairpins before being locked back into her room for the night.

She waited until she heard everyone was out of the hallway before walking up to Hedwig. "Look what I got," Harriet rasped out as she showed her snowy owl the three hair pins she filched.

"I think I understand how to break it now," Harriet continued, as she stuck one end into the lock.

"Did you know my birthday is tomorrow?" Harriet asked.

Hedwig bobbed her head.

"I hope someone comes to get me soon. It doesn't even have to be the order," Harriet rasped out a self-depreciating laugh, then sighed as the first pin broke. She picked up the second one and started again. "It could be anyone: burglars, kidnappers, Voldemort. Hell, I'll even hope for those elves I read about from Dudley's book to you, remember them?"

Harriet almost cried out when she heard a click, and the lock came undone. Hedwig delicately stepped out of her cage and spread her wings.

"I know girl, it's been a few weeks. Do you think you will be able to fly?"

Hedwig bobbed her head again.

"Good. I want you to stay safe, you hear? I want you to find a family you feel safe with, and stay with them."

Hedwig looked at her and stopped stretching her wings.

Harriet could feel her throat try to close up. "No, listen to me. If I'm able to escape, I'll call for you. But just in case," she had to pause. "Just in case something happens to me, I want you to live the rest of your life happily. Understand?"

Hedwig jumped on Harriet's shoulder and preened at her hair for a couple minutes before jumping back down.

"I love you too, Hedwig," Harriet told her as she opened the window.

Hedwig waited for a few more seconds before stretching her wings and flying out.

Harriet shut the window again, and sat on her bed staring at the window. Her mind blanked. She didn't want to think.

Looking at the alarm clock sitting next to her bed, she realized there was only an hour until midnight. She must have been sitting there for a while, because her back was stiff from sitting in one place for so long. After laying down, she felt her magic pulse around her, trying to heal her yet again.

What could she wish for this year? It was a little morbid to wish for death, but she also knew that wishes didn't bring anything but disappointment. Still, it was one of her traditions, and she didn't want to stop now.

Instead of wishing for her death, she could wish for another's demise. Or she could wish for a permanent family again, she hadn't asked for that in a couple years. She could wish for something superficial, such as beauty, but that notion was quickly thrown out the proverbial window.

Her eyelids were getting heavier and heavier, until finally all she could see was darkness. Harriet jerked herself awake, and looked at the clock again. Only one minute left until midnight. As she nodded off, she knew just the thing to ask for.

Harriet stared at the clock until it flashed 12:00. "Happy birthday, Harriet," she whispered to herself. "I wish upon magic herself, that there was someone out there who would love me unconditionally, and would save me from myself and others."

Her head felt heavy after her wish. If she wasn't already lying down, she probably would have collapsed. The last thing she remembered before blacking out, was a shimmering gold mist surrounding her body.

…

She was panting. Her heart beating as fast as a hummingbird's wings, and she felt hands all over her body. She knew not to be afraid of these hands, because she knew they would never hurt her. These hands made her feel beautiful, worshiped.

"What do you want, precious?" a deep, husky voice asked.

"Do you want this?" another asked.

"What about this?" yet another voice asked.

"We have waited so long for you, beautiful," another voice told her.

How many men were there? It didn't matter, it felt right. Like she belonged.

She felt hands pinching her nipples and she arched her back with a moan, a mouth was at her neck sucking at the juncture and she knew there would be a mark. Another set of hands were running up her legs spreading them for a mouth to nibble at her outer lips, then a tongue dipping in to circle the bundle of nerves.

She found herself moaning. "More," she was finally able to pant. She found herself not being able to open her eyes. Why couldn't she open her eyes?

She was turned to her side, and she felt a man behind her ready to enter while the man in front of her was still lapping at her clit. The one who was at her neck moved up and started to devour her mouth, thrusting his tongue in and out of her mouth in anticipation of what she was going to feel, and another mouth suckling her nipples.

The man behind slowly entered her, and she could feel every inch of his cock enter her.

It felt so good, she tried again to open her eyes to see the men who were driving her crazy.

Tap, tap, tap.

The dream started to slip away. "No," Harriet whined. It felt so good. She felt loved, and didn't want the feeling to leave.

Tap, tap, tap, the noise started again.

Harriet reached over for her glasses and slid them on as she shakily stood. It took her a few seconds to process that it was still dark, so it couldn't be her relatives waking her up.

Tap, tap, tap.

She whipped her head around and looked toward the window, and opened it. A barn owl landed on her desk. holding out a leg for her to untie the letter.

"Oh. Sorry, for keeping you out there so long," she cooed at it. The bird seemed annoyed, but at least it didn't snap at her. After untying the message, the owl swooped around her room and back out the window.

"I guess it doesn't need a reply," she whispered to herself, and unfolded the letter.

She caught the feather before it could fall to the floor, and saw that the parchment was on official looking paper with a Gringotts letterhead.

_Dear Miss. Harriet Jamie Potter,_

_We hope this letter finds its way safely to you._

_It has come to the attention of your new account manager Bloodsword, that your inheritance has been partially blocked due to unforeseen circumstances. _

_Bloodsword has also found several errors regarding your account. With your permission, we would like to do a full investigation regarding these matters. The feather attached is a portkey that will take you directly into our main offices at seven am sharp on the day of 31 July._

_If you do not attend this meeting, we will assume the worst and put a hold on all your accounts._

_Ragnock_

Harriet looked at the feather in her hand, and set it next to the alarm clock. The she had thirty minutes before the portkey took her away to Gringotts.

She knew all her clothes would be way too big on her because of malnutrition, but she was still embarrassed of her figure as the shirt draped over her like a tent. As she put on her smallest pair of pants, she realized that she could fit two of herself inside and still have room left over.

Harriet picked up the piece of rope that doubled as a belt and used it to keep her pants up, tying it as tight as she could get it. The last piece of clothing she donned was a black cloak. She hoped it would cover her skeletal figure as well as keeping people from asking questions.

She sat on the bed to put on her ratty trainers; then she packed up her trunk, making sure the photo album, cloak and map were all in the small rucksack she was going to carry with her. It was a gift from Hagrid, and had an undetectable extension charm. This way, just in case she wasn't back in time, her relatives wouldn't find anything too precious to her if they decided to go through her things. The last item she placed in her pocket was her wand.

Harriet retrieved the letter from her bed and the feather from the nightstand, glancing at the time. She only had a couple minutes before the portkey was activated.

As she stood looking out the window, she thought of the love she felt from the men in her dream. How they made her feel special, wanted, and loved. She hoped that one day she would be able to feel that way in real life. It didn't have to be multiple men, just one. Yes, one would be enough.

Her magic pulsed, but it felt different than before. Why?

Harriet didn't have long to ponder when she felt a tug, and was portkeyed away.

She landed on her hands and knees with a thud. She quickly closed her eyes as she hissed and brought her still injured arm to her chest. It felt like whatever might have occupied her stomach was going to evacuate itself, but after a few deep breaths she was able to calm it.

"Miss. Potter, when you are finished, we are ready for you," a garbled, yet high pitched voice told her.

It took another deep breath before she was able to answer. "Yes, give me just a second." Her voice was raspy and dry.

It took all her will power, but she slowly stood gathering her wits and bearings.

The room she was in reminded her of a posh office, but instead of overhead lights to make the room brighter, it had several torches to give the room an eerie feel. She could still see everything clearly, but it still had a dark quality to it. It was a little chilly, but nothing too unbearable.

"This way please," a goblin said.

The voice startled her from her observation of the room, and she had to take a few quickened steps to catch up with the goblin who was already half way out of the room.

She was led through several hallways, and was finally ushered into an office where she collapsed in a chair in front of a large desk. Two goblets popped on the desk a few seconds later.

"Have some water as I call for Bloodsword," the goblin said as it turned and walked out of the office.

Harriet sat there catching her breath, tentatively picking up the goblet closest to her with her stronger arm and sipped at the water. She knew from past experiences that she would only get sick if it was gulped down.

Not even a minute later, a goblin strode in with a large file and several books trailing behind. He was wearing rich, dark green robes, and had several gold necklaces, rings and earrings on. He sat down in the chair behind the desk and the chair elevated until the goblin could properly see.

Harriet has only seen one expression on a goblin, but was shocked to see his eyes widening and mouth open a fraction before closing again after taking a long look at her.

"Miss. Potter, I am Bloodsword, your new account manager," Bloodsword started.

Harriet respectfully bowed her head, still too tired after her walk through the halls to talk.

Bloodsword paused and looked as if he was unsure about how to continue. "Please have some more water," he decided on saying.

She retook the goblet and had a few more sips before setting it back down again. "Thank you, please call me Harri, or Harriet," she was able to rasp out.

He paused for a second longer, glancing at the files and Harriet a few times before he continued. "Harriet, your previous account manager was forced to retire and met an unfriendly end after he was caught taking unauthorized gold from several accounts. One of those accounts was yours. After I was assigned to you, I reviewed every transaction and found many discrepancies that I would like to discuss with you. Do you wish to continue?"

Harriet was finally able to breathe normally. "Thank you for calling me in, and yes please. I would like to continue," she replied.

"Very well." Bloodsword opened the file. "The first, is that there has been a total of 1,750,000 galleons total have been taken from the Potter accounts, from one Albus Dumbledore, dating all the way back to November 1981 for an organization called _The Order of the Phoenix_. Since you were only fifteen months old with deceased parents, may I assume that none of these transactions were made without your approval?"

Harriet had to blink a few times as her mind processed the sheer amount of money that was taken from her. "No, I did not authorize anything to go to the Order."

Bloodsword nodded, and wrote on a piece of parchment. "We will be getting these monies back with interest. Next is school tuition. It costs 2,000 galleons per year, and a total of 34,000 galleons were pulled from your account by one Albus Dumbledore." He looked up at Harriet, "This equates to seventeen years of schooling."

"Well, I just turned sixteen today and I have only had five years of schooling at Hogwarts. Can I get back ten years' worth of tuition, and not pay for the rest of my time there?" Harriet asked.

The goblin nodded and made another note on his parchment, "That can be done. Next are funds donated to a Molly Weasley in the amount of 500,000 galleons, Ronald Weasley in the amount of 50,000 galleons, Ginevra Weasley in the amount of 40,000 galleons, Seamus Finnegan in the amount of 500 galleons and Albus Dumbledore in the amount of 5,000,000 galleons. Did you authorize these deposits?"

"What?" Harriet's voice was quiet and disbelieving. She shook her head and ran a hand through her hair, "No. Wha- how, no. When where these withdrawals made?"

"They started in 1991. Molly received 100,000 per year, Ronald at 10,000 per year, Finnegan at 100 per year, Dumbledore at 1,000,000 per year, and Ginevra's withdrawals started in 1992 at 10,000 per year." He had to look down several times at the file when announcing the dates and the amounts.

Harriet shook her head, and could feel her face and eyes burning. She didn't want to believe what the goblin was telling her, but knew he was telling the truth. It was all written down in that blasted file. There was a sudden light of understanding that made her feel years older than what she was. Harriet felt like such a fool. Her friendship with Ron and Ginny was completely bought and paid for. She didn't know what Seamus had to do with anything. The only thing he did was spread rumors about her every year... that's probably it. He was paid to spread gossip. Not only was he paid for the lies he spread, but from her own account!

She clutched for the goblet again and took a few drinks as she tried to calm herself and figure out her next step. At least her friendship with Hermione was true, wasn't it?

"Is there anything in there about someone named Hermione Granger, or any other Weasley's?" She had to ask, albeit somewhat desperately. She had to know if there was at least one person on her side.

Bloodsword looked down and shuffled a few parchments. "No, there is nothing in here with that name, and just the three I mentioned."

Harriet set the goblet back down, making her decision. "Good. I want a copy of these withdrawal statements for the Weasley's, sent to Arthur Weasley. I want him aware of what his family has done, and I want to know his take on these matters before I make a decision. As for Finnegan, and Dumbledore, I want it all back with interest if possible."

Bloodsword wrote a quick missive, sent it through the door into the hallway, and made more notations on his parchment. "Noted." He flipped over the top parchment within the file. "Next order of business are your titles. You are Heiress to the Most Noble and Ancient house of Potter, Heiress to the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black, Heiress to the Most Noble and Ancient House of Gryffindor, and Heiress Parri Passu to the Most Ancient and Noble house of Peverell. Would you like to claim your inheritances now?"

Harriet made a squeaking sound. She shook her head to clear her thoughts. "What was that last one? About Peverell?"

"Parri Passu. It means that you have equal claim over the Peverell House." He looked down at the parchment, "And the other person is one Tom Riddle. His claim comes from the oldest of the original three brothers, while yours comes from the youngest. Since he is incognito at the moment, an equal claim is able to be made."

Harriet slumped down in her seat. She could feel a headache starting to form, and knew that this one was going to be strong. Should she claim them? Should she wait? Another light clicked in her mind as she straitened her back and stared at Bloodsword, "Wait, aren't I supposed to be seventeen, before I make a claim on any house?"

"Technically, yes. But there are loopholes, a couple of which you qualify for."

"What are they?" Harriet asked.

"The first one is because of the Tri-Wizard tournament you entered in your fourth year. The rules stipulate that only someone of legal age can enter and participate. Since you participated, you were considered an adult in the eyes of the Wizarding world."

"What else?" Harriet asked. She knew he was leaving something out.

"The other reason, is because all those with creature blood can claim inheritances at sixteen rather than at seventeen. But, we have not gotten to that issue as of yet. Would you like something light to snack on, and perhaps a calming draught or headache potion?"

Harriet could feel her eyes widen at the word 'creature.' She didn't have creature blood, did she? Someone would have told her by now, right?

It took a few moments longer before the rest of his speech processed, and she answered in the affirmative for both food and the offered potions.

Crackers and fruit appeared on the desk along with two potion vials. She nibbled on a cracker to have something in her stomach, and swallowed the potion. After a few more seconds, she was finally able to make her decision. "Yes, I want to claim all the titles and houses. What do I have to do?"

Bloodsword pulled out another piece of parchment, and wrote down the name of the houses and titles. "I need your signature at the bottom, along with a drop of blood. The house rings will then gather on the desk in front of you. Would you like to wear them? Or perhaps you would like them on a chain around your neck until a later date?" He asked the second question after looking at her hands as they came into view.

"A chain would be perfect for now, thank you. What does it cost?" Harriet asked as she signed her name and pricked her finger on a pin sitting next to the document, letting a couple drops of blood fall.

"For you it would be a gift as an apology for not catching these grievous mistakes earlier." He replied pulling one from his desk drawer and handing it over.

The rings appeared in front of her, as he said. They were all feminine looking; not the large clunky type of ring she saw Lucius wearing during her second year. The first one she threaded through had a large fire opal with the Potter family crest carved in the middle, the next had a large emerald with the Black family motto written inside the band. The third had the Gryffindor crest in the middle with rubies sitting around the crest, and the last was a large black onyx with gold wiring winding around the onyx. It looked like a line with a circle, all inside a triangle.

She fastened them around her neck, and grabbed a couple grapes before looking up at Bloodsword. The magic within the rings felt like they were trying to connect to her, but there was something… Harriet didn't know what, but there was some sort of block. Was the magic of the rings not compatible with her own magic?

"Now that you have officially claimed your titles, you can either confirm or break these pending bonds," Bloodsword started. "The oldest, made in September 1991, is a pending marriage bond with Ronald Weasl-"

"What!" Harriet could feel her anger rising, and took another breath to calm herself. "No. Cancel it, burn it, do whatever you need to. Because I am not marring him."

An official looking parchment lifted itself from the file and burst into flame. "It has been destroyed. The next is a partnership in the business of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. They have written that you own half of their business."

She sat there stunned for a moment, and ate another grape. She shifted in her seat, uncomfortable. "Is it possible to bump down my share?"

Bloodsword read the contract again. "It looks like they foresaw a negotiation, and have written down that the smallest share you can take is one-third of the business because, and I quote 'There are three of us in this business, so we can split it three ways.' Most unusual in a business contract, but the Weasley twins have never done anything according to procedure."

Harriet smiled, and felt her face pull uncomfortably. "If that is the smallest share, then I'll take it."

"Next is the use of Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. This contract is to house, protect and to be used as the meeting place of The Order of the Phoenix. Before Sirius Black's passing he asked to bring up this contract to cancel. Unfortunately, he never made it in, to make the cancellation official."

Harriet sat there for a moment weighing the pros and cons of letting them stay. On one side she could find out what they are all up to; on the other hand, she doesn't want Dumbledore touching something that was hers. "I'll let the contract stand for now. But keep it on top of the file, because I'll probably change my mind soon."

He shuffled some papers around. "The last was made a month ago re-declaring Albus Dumbledore as the proxy to all seven Potter seats, and all nine Black seats within the Wizengamot."

"If I decline. Could the seats stay empty until I decide to fill them, or do I have to find a proxy?" she asked.

"The seats can remain unfilled, until you are ready to vote. You have seven seats in the Potter name, nine in the Black name, five in Gryffindor name, and two in Peverell. Tom Riddle has claim to the remaining two Peverell seats." He explained.

Did she really want Dumbledore using her seats? She didn't have to think more than a split-second before answering her own question, "No. I wish to retract all seats he is proxy to. If I choose someone to fill in for me, then I will contact you in person. Not over owl-post."

There was a pause as Bloodsword nodded, wrote her answer down, and turned to the next parchment handing it over to Harriet. "This parchment shows the monetary value of each house, and what properties you now own. This is up to date as of yesterday. Statements will be sent to you every month, and owl us if you find any other discrepancies within any of your accounts. Or come to us personally if you do not receive them. These statements, of course, do not show the retractions we spoke about. They will occur before the end of the business day."

Harriet's eyes widened more than she thought possible. Is this true? Can this all be hers?

**_Noble and Ancient House of Potter:_**

_67,510,063 galleons 12 knuts_

_Godrick's Hollow (Under Ministry Protection as a National Monument)_

_Potter Castle – Scotland_

_Potter Townhome – Paris_

_Beach Home – Sicily_

**_Noble and Ancient House of Black:_**

_82,380,922 galleons 7 sickles 4 knuts_

_Number Twelve Grimmauld Place – London_

_Black Mansion – Madrid _

_Black Townhome – Sofia, Bulgaria_

_Beach Home – Crete_

**_Noble and Ancient House of Gryffindor:_**

_261,482,993 galleons 8 sickles 1 knut_

_Gryffindor Castle – Ireland_

_Gryffindor Manor – Lisbon, Portugal _

_¼ Hogwarts Castle - Scotland_

**_Noble and Ancient House of Peverell:_**

_(Parri Passu)_

_18,293,037 galleons 2 sickles 9 knuts_

_Peverell Castle – Dublin_

"This is only the money and homes. The actual artifacts haven't been catalogued yet. It seems that the previous account manager didn't keep up with what was actually placed within your vaults here in Gringotts."

She looked down at the paper, then back up at Bloodsword. She was still in shock, but could tell that he had more to say. "What is it? There is something else isn't there?" Harriet asked, wanting to get it over with. She could feel her body was weary, but knew that she had to stay strong for whatever he brought up next.

"Earlier, when we mentioned creature inheritances, I touched on the subject of yours." He paused to gather his thoughts. "You have the right blood within you, but I would like to run a couple tests to see if there are any blocks placed on you. Will you allow me to run these tests, again free of charge, as a courtesy of Gringotts?"

There was that word again: creature. Her vision started to darken around the edges, as her breathing sped up. This was too much to take in today. But at this point in time she felt so weary, that she would probably agree to anything Bloodsword asked of her. Though she did give it a couple seconds worth of thought, and slow breaths to keep from passing out, before agreeing.

The next thing she knew, she was being escorted down to the ritual room, and told to strip everything from her body but her undergarments. Bloodsword gave her a white sheet to lay over her body after laying on the ritual table in the middle of the room. She folded her clothes and set them on the counter next to the room's entrance. The necklace of rings was placed inside her bag along with her wand.

Harriet was told that it would more than likely hurt if she did have blocks on her core, and was given the option of a sleeping draught. She gladly took the potion, and hoped that everything that went on today was true and not just a dream.

…

Birds were singing, and she could smell something lightly floral as she slowly woke up. She turned to her side and soft sheets followed her movements on a fluffy bed.

What was going on? This isn't her bed at the Dursley's. Where was she? Her mind went through the letter she received from Gringotts, what Bloodsword had informed her, the inheritances she now had, and Harriet sat up with a gasp.

She looked around the room, and everything was in shades of cream. There were brightly colored flowers throughout the room, and her window was open, letting in a fresh breeze. She looked down and saw her necklace with all five rings. She was wearing a light green nightgown, and also noticed that she wasn't as gaunt as she used to look. Harriet also felt lighter, like she was finally freed after a lifetime of captivity.

In front of her, the door opened. An older woman with lovely silver hair, clear blue eyes and a bright smile walked through. "Good, you are awake. The goblins were worried when you didn't wake after _five_ hours. It is a good thing you took the sleeping draught because you had some _seriously_ strong blocks placed on your magic," the woman told her.

As she walked closer, the woman pointed to a chair, "The rags you were wearing have been replaced with a proper dress sitting on that chair along with your bag, some books and paperwork from Gringotts." She had a thoughtful look on her face as she continued, "I hope you don't mind, but Bloodsword retrieved your necklace from your bag. The family magics helps heal your core when you go through strong rituals."

The woman took out her wand waving it over Harriet's body. "You were, and still are very malnourished, but we are slowly fixing that. Your body has fully accepted the creature inheritance, and your magic core is not yet fully restored. You have been sleeping for three days, and you should probably rest for another week, but other than that, you are almost as right as rain."

The woman was all smiles. Harriet was finding nothing malevolent with her, but she was still weary. "Sorry, but, who are you?" She finally asked.

"Oh, how silly of me." The woman laughed. "I am Healer Mandy Schrader. I work with Gringotts, not St. Mungo's, they are too uptight for my taste. When the goblins need help with an injured witch or wizard, I'm the one they call."

"Are we still in Gringotts?" She couldn't help asking.

"Yes, we are currently along the back side of the bank. They gave me several rooms for patients. Aren't they lovely?" Healer Schrader asked happily looking around the room.

Harriet nodded. She had definitely been longer than expected and was wondering if she could find a room somewhere. That way she wouldn't have to stay at the Dursley's any longer. Screw whatever blood wards Dumbledore spoke of, she was not ever going to go back there. He was probably looking for her by now. Her mind halted. Wait… she had creature blood. What creature was she?

"I only know you are a type of fairy. They aren't rare, but keep to themselves," Healer Schrader said.

Harriet gave her a look of confusion.

"You spoke out loud, dear. I only know because the goblins told me and I read through the books they left you. As far as I know, you grow into your new magic after figuring out what type you are. Read those in their entirety, and they will definitely answer any and all questions you may have. Now, would you like me to sign you out? I'll have to write you a prescription of nutrients potions. You need to take them every other day, one time a day, for another month or so. Every two weeks you need to check in with a Healer to make sure you won't overdose on the nutrients potions, though. Got it?"

Harriet nodded. The Healer was a bubbly, but overwhelming woman.

"Okay, I'm going to sign you out while you get dressed. Your prescription will be posted to your door before you leave. If you have any other questions or concerns tap this card three times and my floo address will appear on the back. I hope the next time we meet, you won't be an unconscious mess." Healer Schrader laughed handing Harriet a business card with her name on it and walking out the door, closing it behind her.

Harriet gathered her clothes, opening the door next to the chair, and was glad to see a bathroom. She changed out of her light green night shirt, and into a dark green dress. It was sleeveless with a V-neck and slight A-line bottom that reached just below her knees. She looked in the mirror, almost jumping in fright thinking there was someone in there with her.

But it wasn't someone else. It was her own reflection. She was still too skinny, but her raven hair had more body than it once did and no longer fell in limp strands around her thin face. Her emerald eyes were nearly glowing with contained power, perfectly matching her dress, and her skin had a slight sparkle to it. She wasn't beautiful, but she at least looked passable.

Walking out of the bathroom she spotted the black flats underneath the chair holding her bag, and paused to slip them on. She gathered the business card, books, papers, and what looked like a black credit card. She quickly looked through the papers to see if one of them explained what it is, and was happy to see that it was a credit card. Apparently it is linked directly to her name, that way any money she spent would be taken out of the correct account.

She folded the paper back up, placed everything in her bag, slipped on her cloak and made her way through the bank and into Diagon Alley. Harriet figured that she would call on Dobby to gather her belongings from Privet Drive after she found someplace to stay for the rest of the summer. She made sure to pull the hood over her head before walking too far into Diagon, just in case people were searching for her. She could feel a slight tug of her magic, but decided to shake it off. She needed to find someplace to stay before she thought about anything else… or burst into hysterics like she wanted to do right now.

Harriet turned toward the Leaky Cauldron. She was half a dozen steps away when she felt a stronger tug of her magic. She paused, and someone grab her arm. Before she could scream, there was a pulling sensation behind her belly-button. It felt like she was being sucked through a straw and spit out on the other end. She doubled over, and was thankful that there was nothing in her stomach because it would be all over the floor.

"Finally after all this time, I thought I was going to go crazy, but I found you," a deep gravelly voice kept repeating. He reached for her hood, quickly pulling it back. The man's eyes widened, and he gasped for breath.

This man seemed familiar. Where had she seen him before?

"But, but… you're Potter. How can this be?" the man exclaimed.

"Rab? Is that you? Are you back?" another male voice asked getting closer with each question.

No. It hit her like a ton of bricks. Rabastan Lestrange pulled her from Diagon Alley and Lucius Malfoy was headed toward them.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Hey! Just wanted to say thank you to all those who liked/followed/reviewed/favored :) I'm glad more people like the idea of this story (other than myself... it can get lonely on this island of storytelling, haha). Anyway, I hope this chapter isn't too boring. It is necessary, but I just don't like writing the beginnings of stories... I just like writing the middle and the end. Anyone else out there like me?Oh! and I'm going to try to post every Thursday (If I can remember. I never know what day it is). Anyway... Onward with the story!

...

Rabastan was picking up an old book for Lucius in Knockturn Alley. It was probably highly illegal, but he didn't care. He had to be vigilant not to show his face, and decided to add a couple of glamours after apparating in one of the many dark alleyways. He lightened his hair to a straw blond, tanned his complexion, and set his eyes to turn onyx.

He picked up a book from Borgin and Burkes that Lucius placed on hold, and nicked a few goodies for himself along the way. He didn't know exactly what all he picked up other than the invisibility medallion, and a shrieking coin. He wanted to look now, but knew not to pull out his appropriated goodies until later. Rabastan sometimes felt like a child in a candy store who tried to get away with as much as he could pocket. So far, he hadn't been caught yet.

He was glad to get out of the Manor for a while. Even with all the space, it still felt as confining as his cell in Azkaban. But instead of Dementors, his sister-in-law was there, always trying to play him and his brother against each other for fun. Rodolphus was definitely a jealous sort. Though, Dolph knew that he would never look at Bellatrix because of his nature, but irrationality hit whenever she was bored, or decided to be manipulative.

He shivered in disgust. Never, would he ever want to touch that unscrupulous woman. If she were falling off a broom to certain death, and he was the only one who could save her, he would let her die. He could see himself explaining himself to Dolph, 'Sorry, brother, but your bitch of a wife was too far out of my reach. Hope you find a better one next time.'

While his brother would eventually move on, the Dark Lord would probably be the one to take it the hardest. Bellatrix was his right hand woman, just as Lucius is his right hand man.

He was overjoyed when he was released from Azkaban by his Lord. He was still part of the inner circle, still apart of his most trusted. While he didn't have Lucius' political power, Severus' smarts, or Bellatrix's creativity for torture, he was one of the few who didn't follow like mindless sheep. The Dark Lord let him sit in the shadows and observe.

He liked being the center of attention, but it had more to do with lingering madness then anything. He was also a pro at sitting in the darkness to watch and wait; this was all because of his inheritance and what he learned to do with his newfound power. During his observations, he noticed his Lord's personality change. At the end of the last war, he made sure to stay in the shadows because the Dark Lord was doing nothing but mindless killing. He probably turned mad in his quest for immortality. When he was released from Azkaban, there was still that same madness, but he was more reserved with it. Slowly though, he was changing. Going back to his original ideas and the like.

Rabastan meandered a little while longer drawing out his long-awaited freedom, when he felt his magic tug at him.

He paused. It was a part of his dormant side and hadn't been used in years. Could it finally be happening? Was it…?

He followed the pull of his magic, and saw a petite woman wearing a black cloak with her hood up, head down, and brusquely walking. Was this her? The final tug on his magic confirmed his suspicions. Finally, after all this time… Before he completely thought it through, he grabbed her, apparating them both to Malfoy Manor where he felt his glamours melt away after passing through the wards. He knew there were more creatures like him, and here was his mate standing in front of him.

He knew he was speaking, but he was too excited to care what he was saying. He found his mate! He pulled back the hood and found a beautiful young woman with raven hair and eyes that sparkled like emeralds.

He paused. There was only one woman he could think of with eyes like those. He looked at her forehead and gaped.

"But, but… you're Potter. How can this be?"

He did another quick check to see if she was the one who was really who was setting his magic off. After an insistent pull toward her, he was in shock. Potter?

"Rab? Is that you? Are you back?" Lucius called. He could hear his cane clacking on the marble ground with every step. What was he going to do?

He could see Potter's eyes widen as she figured out who he was. Crap. This was going to turn out just peachy wasn't it? But he needed to figure out how to hide her. He hadn't exercised his extra power in a long time and wouldn't be able to pull it off as fast as someth… The medallion! He took it out of his pocket and quickly placed it over her head. He tapped the center with his wand and grabbed a part of her dress so she wouldn't escape.

"There you are. Did you get the book I asked for?" Lucius walked in and held out his hand expectedly.

He quickly turned over the book. "Just as you asked, and you were right. With the right words, he didn't give me any trouble," Rabastan said.

He started moving toward the stairs, pulling Potter along with him.

"Where are you going? Dinner will be served soon," Lucius questioned.

"I'll be down in a moment, I need to freshen up," he replied, now heading up the stairs. He was glad Potter was being silent. Being invisible didn't mean that people couldn't hear you. Though, she probably figured that between Lucius and himself, he was the lesser evil. At least that was what he hoped she thought.

Lucius called something back, but he was already too far away to hear. He kept hold of Potter trying to figure out what to do. His Dark Lord found out of her disappearance and had shifts of teams looking, hoping to find her before Dumbledore.

Rabastan couldn't hand her over. She was his mate! How could she be his mate? That side of him hadn't been used since before his stay in Azkaban. He had given up on finding his mate long before then. But had he been too hasty? She hadn't been born yet when he came into his inheritance.

"Why does this place have to be so bloody big?" he snarled out. He wanted to talk to her for a few minutes before dinner, but at this rate he would have to tie her down to make sure she stays.

To the bed? No. He couldn't scare her away. As far as he knew she was still quite young, maybe just coming into her inheritance? That was something else he would have to ask her.

"Finally," he whispered before opening his door, shutting it behind them.

Rabastan looked in her general direction and held out his wand. "Move my hand to the medallion so I can take off the spell."

She didn't move for a few seconds, but eventually he felt a tentative hand grasp his, as she moved his wand where it was needed. A whispered word later, she was revealed to him.

Her face was pale, eyes wide, and she was panting as if she were trying to catch her breath. She stumbled to the foot of the bed, almost flopping herself down.

Rabastan didn't know what to expect, or what she was doing, though she did look a little peaky so he asked. "Are you alright?"

She looked at him confused then held up her index finger, asking him with her eyes to wait a minute.

He was so out of his element right now. One side of him wanted to hug her, coddle her, and make sure she was alright. He wanted to never let her go. He wanted to search out the fairy world with her and never leave. But on the other hand, he also knew that she was a scared teenager with a known Death Eater. He pushed back all his instincts for now.

When Potter finally caught her breath she tentatively asked, "What are you going to do with me?"

She looked so innocent. He wanted her. Not yet, he still had to explain just in case she didn't know. "Right now nothing," he started off. "But I have a few things to explain, if you'll let me."

Her face scrunched and looked as if she was going to start yelling at him. She looks like a delightful spit-fire, and he couldn't wait to learn everything about her. But first, "Look, I know what I did was… wrong. But didn't you feel your magic connect to mine?"

"What?"

Her face was adorable. A bell went off in the Manor, a signal for the start of meals. "Look, please stay here. Know that I'm not going to harm you, you are my m… uh, well. Just please don't leave my room. The Dark Lord is staying here, and he is actively looking for you."

He turned to walk out the door. "Will you stay?" Rabastan asked.

She looked around the room, as if in thought, then nodded in confusion.

He breathed a sigh of relief. "Good, I'll bring you up some dinner when we are done."

Rabastan closed the door behind him with a smile. He finally found his love, and he is never going to let her go.

…

It started off as a typical day at the Burrow. All Arthur's teenagers were still sleeping, his wife was cleaning, made him breakfast, and sent him to work with a sack lunch and kiss on the cheek.

He made his way to his office to start going over the mounds of paperwork his workplace always seemed to supply. Arthur had to sort which cases were faked, which were muggle baiting, and emergency piles that needed to be looked at ASAP.

One of the files had a biting lunch box which ate nothing but fruits and vegetables. It belonged to a child around the age of seven. His mother watched him feed the lunchbox his green beans when he thought she wasn't looking one night, and was scared out of her wits. The child liked it, but the mother didn't know or understand what was happening. They both had to be obliviated in the end, and Arthur had to destroy the lunchbox creation.

Arthur chuckled. The lunchbox itself wasn't harmful, but he couldn't help thinking about the twins and their snackboxes. He was so proud of all the accomplishments they've made so far. They survived through Molly's ranting and raving about finishing school to get a job at the Ministry with minimal eye rolling. He couldn't help but smile at them and give them thumbs up every time they looked his way during her long, loud speech. Every time one of her children graduated or left school, they would get 'the talk' of working at the Ministry in order to bring their family name higher. So far only Percy had listened. He was still proud of Percy's accomplishments, but was worried about his well-being.

In all actuality, Arthur didn't care if his children worked at the Ministry or not. Of course he wanted them to do well for themselves, but he knew he raised a clan of free-spirited children who would probably roam the world wreaking havoc one country at a time.

He also worried about his surrogate children. Even though Hermione had loving parents, he still considered her one of his own. Arthur knew she would achieve great things later in life. Harriet on the other hand, was always a source of worry for him. She just lost her godfather, and he all but pleaded with Albus for her to stay with them so she could grieve properly. He also knew of her mistreatment with her muggle family. She never spoke about it, but it is all too noticeable when a child flinches away from someone who is only trying to give them a hug.

Arthur hoped her muggle family were treating her alright this summer, but also realized he was lying to himself. With a bit of luck they would be able to take her for the rest of the summer, it was already a couple days past her sixteenth birthday.

His thoughts were interrupted by an official Gringotts letter flying through the door.

_Mr. Arthur William Weasley,_

_It has come to our attention that unauthorized withdrawals were made from the vault of one Harriet Jamie Potter to various accounts under your house name. The amount taken is totaling in the amount of 590,000 galleons. _

_Molly Weasley - 500,000 galleons (statements of withdrawals attached)_

_Ronald Weasley – 50,000 galleons (statements of withdrawals attached)_

_Ginevra Weasley – 40,000 galleons (statements of withdrawals attached)_

_This note is sent courtesy of Lady Potter and her account manager, Bloodsword. Please send a lettered statement or visit us in person on how you would like to resolve this matter._

_Ragnock _

Arthur sat there in shock, quickly looking over the statements attached. Disbelief marred his face reading over the amount of money his wife and children took. His first thought was to deny everything. His family would never do such a thing.

But goblins are nothing but precise. Especially with the vaults under their care. The parchments show that the goblins have recorded magical signatures from Molly, Ron and Ginny after each withdrawal.

Apparently this has been going on for years. How can that be? And from Harriet's vault? How could this happen? What should he do? Should he confront his wife? Should he go straight to Gringotts to figure this whole mess out?

He shook his head. Whatever he decided, he knew he wouldn't be able to work the rest of the day with this on his mind. So, the first step would be to send a letter to his boss for a sick day. After sending the paper airplane out, he packed up his lunch and headed out.

Since he wanted to be absolutely sure about the accusations brought against his family, he headed to Gringotts first to see exactly what was going on.

He was a little shaky when he got to the front teller, and held out the parchment to the goblin sitting in front of him.

"Hello, I am Arthur Weasley, and I came to discuss the content of this parchment with whoever is available to see me, please," Arthur told him. He tried to sound as confident as he could. Bill told him that goblins are slower to help those that are timid and don't know exactly what they want.

The goblin looked at him for a few seconds. He wanted to look away, he wasn't usually this forward, but he couldn't afford to be weak right now. If his family wronged Harriet, he wanted to see what he could do to make it right. He didn't want to invoke the ancient debt laws. But on the flip side, he hoped to Merlin this was all a big misunderstanding.

"This way," the goblin told him.

Arthur followed the goblin down several hallways and into an office with the name _Bloodsword_ written on the front.

So, he was going to meet Harriet's account manager. He quickly paled, and walked to the chair sitting in front of the desk to sit down. What was he going to do? How was he going to ever pay her back?

Another goblin walked in, sat down, and stared at Arthur.

Arthur put his head down in acknowledgment. "Is there any chance of this all being a mistake?" he had to ask.

"Mr. Weasley, the previous account manager looking over the Potter estate has let it go on this long. But now that I'm in charge, I want to right all that has been wrongly taken," Bloodsword pointedly said.

Arthur nodded, and looked at Bloodsword. "What are my options? Because I know I don't have nearly enough in my account to cover this cost."

Bloodsword seemed to be looking to make sure he was being truthful. When he finally nodded at Arthur, he knew that Arthur spoke nothing but the truth. "What we can do is take everything from the three accounts under the names of Molly, Ronald, and Ginevra Weasley. Together they roughly have a total of 307,815 galleons, which leaves a total of 282,185 galleons unaccounted for."

Arthur sat there in astonishment. What were they spending these galleons on? He knew Molly had been fixing up the house, but did she really spend money that belonged to Harriet? He also realized where Ron and Ginny's new outfits and school supplies came from. Did she know it was from Harriet? Of course she did, she must know. She is one of the magical signatures which have been withdrawing money from Harriet's account.

"Okay, close those accounts. What else can I do to make up this money?" he asked. He hoped there was something more than the ancient laws, but wanted to make sure that those weren't his only options.. Please let there be something other than those laws.

"According to the old rules of Lords and Ladies-" Bloodsword started.

Of course there was no other option.

"a female servant around the age of your wife goes for 10,000 galleons a year under the rule of the aggrieved. A virgin daughter could be sold to the highest bidder, or she could fall into servitude like her mother. A young woman her age would bring around 20,000 galleons a year under the rule of the aggrieved. Same for your youngest son. A virgin son could also be sold to the highest bidder, or he would fall into servitude. But male servants only bring 15,000 galleons a year," Bloodsword explained.

Arthur sighed. He had a lot to think about. "May I come back another day to give you my answers? I need some time to thoroughly think about what I am going to choose." He also had to give a stern talking, to these three members of his family.

Bloodsword nodded. "Lady Potter put her trust in you to choose, she did not want us to automatically take all your assets without speaking to you first. I hope you choose well."

Arthur stood, as if he were in a dream and walked out of the building. He walked to the apparation spot, when an owl swooped down and dropped him a note before taking off again.

He was nervous opening the letter.

_Arthur,_

_Harriet has been kidnapped. She has been missing for several days, and we are going to have an emergency meeting in two hours at headquarters. _

_Albus_

If Arthur was a man who swore, he was sure he could make someone like Mad-eye blush at that moment.

…

Harriet didn't understand. She just didn't comprehend what was happening to her. Her mind felt like a jumbled mess, trying to pick up the puzzle pieces one at a time, trying to match it to the picture on the box.

The man who grabbed her was Rabastan Lestrange. Known Death Eater. Inner Circle of Voldemort. Friend of Lucius Malfoy. Brother of Rodolphus, brother-in-law to Bellatrix. Bellatrix who killed Sirius.

Fate is a bitch.

But why did she feel so safe around him?

She was, and still is, so confused as to why her magic is telling her he is safe, when her mind is screaming at her to find a way out of the house this very second. But he knew about her magic reacting to him.

Harriet took a deep breath, ceasing her body from continually rocking itself back and forth. She couldn't afford to panic right now. Panicking only brought even more bad fortune.

She calmed her mind looking around the room trying to assess her situation. It was a large room done in soothing neutral colors. A large settee sat against one wall, leaving a dark corner just large enough for her to squeeze into. The large four poster bed she was currently sitting in took up most of the center of the room. Besides the door he left through, there was one other door, presumably for a bathroom, and there was a large cupboard for his clothing.

It was a beautiful room, but now was not the time to admire it. Harriet grabbed her invisibility cloak from her bag, wrapping it around her as she fled to the dark corner. She pulled her knees to her chest trying to make herself as small as possible, and tried to think of a way to get out.

Voldemort was here, so he would probably know she was near after the ritual she was forced to be a part of during her fourth year. If she tried to escape, the Malfoy's would feel someone going through the wards. She learned a bit about wards from Bill, but not enough to help her now.

One thing that would not leave her mind was when he spoke about her magic reacting to him. He was so excited to see her, yet utterly baffled when he realized who she was. She still felt her magic telling her to believe him, but she didn't understand why. It all felt too new. It must have been the part of her that was recently released. Did this have something to do with her creature inheritance? Her… fairy inheritance?

The thought made her stop. Her magic flared as if to agree with her last thought.

She always worked best when winging it, so she decided to settle into her corner and keep herself alert yet occupied. Harriet pulled out the paperwork the goblins gave her.

The content was everything Bloodsword and she discussed several days before. The only exception being her new black card which she discovered earlier today. Has it really been less than twenty-four hours since she was released from Gringotts?

She placed the paperwork back in the bag and pulled out both books. One looked like an old journal with gold lettering of _Ariella H. Potter _written on the bottom corner; the other smelled of dust, called _Olde Magiks of the Gifted_.

Harriet replaced the journal in her bag then cracked open the dusty book. She wanted to sneeze, but scrunched her nose. She had to keep quiet, just in case. After everything she went through at the Dursley's, keeping quiet was second nature. She wondered if someone was looking for her. A bubble of hysteria tried to fight its way out, but she beat it back. No was definitely not the time.

She shifted the book so that it caught enough light to read, and flipped to the fairy section.

_Fairy creatures have seven beings to parallel with Mother Earth and Mother Magic: Light, Dark, Fire, Water, Air, Earth, and Soul. _

It took several lines to get used to the bombardment of information, but he more she read, the more she was able to absorb. There was a disclaimer stating that not everything is known about fairies because of keeping to themselves, and the author was happy to speak to the council in order to print this book.

_The Light fairy received their magics through light whether it be from the sun or artificial light. They are usually more reserved during the nighttime, love to be the center of attention, and are usually arrogant in demeanor. Light fairies are usually recognized by their light, ethereal looking hair and extremely fair skin both in and out of their true forms. _

_Dark fairies received their magics during nighttime, or depending on the magical strength, can use the shadows. They are the most observant of all the different beings due to their constant need to blend with the shadows. Though they are the most watchful, Dark fairies are the most spontaneous. When in their true forms they have dark feather-like hair and are covered with curls of darkness. _

_Fire fairies are the most explosive. They have abysmal tempers and aggressive personalities which can count as strength and acrid words. Their main power source is also from the sun, as well as natural and artificial fires. The true forms looks as if liquid fire trails up their bodies; depending on the amount of power they hold, the color of the fire ranges from yellow (being the least potent), to black (the most powerful). _

_Water fairies have the coldest personalities. They are characterized as having a constant mask of displeasure and are the least likely to find mates due to their stony natures. Their main source of power, like the element suggests, is from water. They are known for their clear, icy teal-blue eyes, both in human and true form._

_Air fairies on the other hand are the most flamboyant of these creatures. They are usually thin and waif-like; they are straightforward in speaking, and are the jokers when compared to their other mate(s). These fairies are most at home in open clear spaces, away from clouded air one would find in a muggle area. In their natural state, they range from lightly colored hair (least magical), to vibrant colored hair (most powerful)._

_Earth fairies are the most personable. They take events as they come, and are ones who can adapt best to change. These creatures are physically the strongest of the group, and are more prone to accidents, resulting in scars. The scars serve as a trophy for every event lived. They feel most comfortable when dealing with Mother Earth and her creatures. In both their true and human form, they are known by their bright hazel eyes._

_Finally, are the Soul fairies. The last known Soul fairy existed more than a hundred years ago, and only comes about every couple hundred years. Little is known about them, other than they are gifts from Mother Magic herself to help balance the world of magicals. They are also theorized to hold together a group of mates from all categories mentioned, creating the highly volatile Septem Congestus*. (*The last Septem Congestus was part of the royal family, and their decedents still lead today.)_

Harriet looked past the Soul fairy section only to find the next creature. Was this all?

She looked at the first page to see if it had a print date. 1795 it read. It was just over two-hundred years old! Harriet gingerly placed the book back in her bag. This was a lot of information to take in. The healer and goblins already told her she was a fairy, but what kind was she. She would like to think of herself as an Air fairy because of her skill on a broom. But what if she was a Dark fairy? Does being a Dark fairy mean that you like dark magic?

No. That would be silly. After reading the descriptions, it just explained that they were named as such because of where they pull extra magic from. So, if Rabastan was her mate, does that mean he can't hurt her? It didn't explain the relationship between mates. What kind of fairy was he? When will she find out what kind she was? Was there really a whole colony of just Faries? Will she be able to find it on her own? Will she fit in? If she did, she was definitely moving there instead of staying in this god-forsaken place.

She was so exhausted that her head suddenly fell forward. When had she fallen asleep? Her eyelids were too heavy to keep open. She was used to waking up from sudden noises. Harriet was so tired; it had been a long day, and seems to want to keep dragging on. Hopefully she would be able to trust herself to wake up as he walks through the door.

As she fell asleep, her magic washed over her body, acting as protection. It was waiting to release her at the right moment.


End file.
